Forever
by awesomeninja09
Summary: Just a little sad oneshot about Silena and Beckendorf's reunion after dying. 2nd person writing style. Fluff! T because of character death. Dedicated to Dorian Havilliard.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson *sniff sniff* But I wish that I did! I also wish that I had an Xbox 1,000,000 and an iPhone 37, and a... Yeah. Never happening. *runs away crying* *sniff***

 **This is dedicated to Dorian Havilliard for giving me the idea. Thank you!**

* * *

You was crying. You were dead. Crying.

But not of sadness. You were crying because of joy.

"Charlie!" You yell, running into the arms of the man you fell in love with, the man who risked his life to finish a mission. The man you loved.

"Silena!" He pulled you closer to him. It felt like he would never let go.

You were together.

"Charlie! Oh, Charlie!" You bury your face into his shirt, taking in the wonderful scent. It was the scent that you want to remember forever.

Forever.

Forever is a long time. You know that. But down here in Elysium, you are forever. Forever a ghost, forever dead. But you are forever.

And _you_ are forever with Charlie.

"Silena! How have you been?" He asks you the question like you were meeting up in a mortal mall, like you had seen each other yesterday. But you knew that there was sincerity behind those words, those often used words.

Your heart was a drum, pounding away.

Your eyes were pulled forward, up into the dark sky.

Elysium was beautiful. And you got to be in this beautiful place forever. Forever with Charlie, your lover.

"I've managed. You?"

"It was terrible. I was watching you. I wanted to help you, but I couldn't." Charlie confessed. You knew that already, but you weren't going to tell him that. It was terrible for you, too.

"Charlie?" You finally pulled away from him, looking at all of the beautiful houses in wonder. "Which one is yours?"

Charlie pointed. Following his gaze, you saw beautifully black house, standing tall and proud as the wind attempted to push it around.

"It's beautiful."

You seem to be thinking that word a lot. Beautiful. Almost as often as forever.

Forever.

"Thank you." He pointed to another house, about three houses away from his. It was taller, bigger, and stood prouder. The other living spaces seemed to crowd around that one. "Do you see that house?"

"Yes."

"It's for Nico. Percy and Annabeth will most likely live there too."

"I know." You blink tears out of your eyes. Percy and Annabeth dead. It wasn't possible, was it? It didn't seem possible. "Charlie!" You close the distance between you two yet again. You look up into his face. Your eyes move of their own accord, zooming in on his lips. He seems to have similar ideas.

You kiss. And it's the best thing that you have felt in a long time. In the dark outside of the Underworld, while being dead, you kiss your boyfriend.

And it's the best thing that you've felt in a long time.

"Silena?" He asks, pulling away from you. Your lips tingle for more, but you knew that it would've gotten out of hand.

"Yes?"

"How in Tartarus did I survive without you?"

"Technically you didn't survive, but let's not get technical."

"Okay."

Then you continue from where you'd left off. You feel his lips, surprisingly soft, on year ours. You hear his heartbeat, thumping away. It calms you.

You somehow end up inside his house. You continue kissing, both of your lips getting more hungry. You stop yet again.

Charlie pushes your hair out of your eyes. He looks into your blue orbs.

"I've missed you." He says.

"I've missed you, too." You answer.

You hug. You hug for all life (and death) is worth. You hug your heart out. It feels like you're going to perish, you're being squeezed so hard.

Only you can't perish. You're already dead.

Already dead.

You look out the window and see another person hugging a family member. Another demigod. Michael, son of Apollo. You remember him, faintly. He's dead because of this war that we have to fight.

This ugly, gruesome war. It was disgusting. It was unnecessary.

But it was life.

It was life. And it was death. And it was everything in between.

Forever.

The word was still in the back of your mind. _Forever._

It was a beautifully ugly word.

Beautiful, yes. But ugly.

You look into Charlie's eyes. His wonderfully brown eyes.

"Who took over my place as head?" He asked.

"Jake Mason." You answer immediately. You don't know why, but you had stayed away from his cabin mates after he had died. You couldn't look at them without breaking into tears.

But Jake had been nice to you. He went to all of the head meetings, grieved just as you had, and as still living.

At least you and Charlie were together.

Forever.

* * *

 **Once again, this is dedicated to Dorian Havilliard for giving me this wwonderful idea. Do you think that I'm good at writing angst? If so, please leave a comment below.**

 **Happy early Thanksgiving or Turkey Day or whatever you want to call it. If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then happy... Hanukkah? Early Christmas? Gods, I don't even know what I'm typing anymore. But hey, what work works right? It works.**

 **Thank you for reading this sad story! If you want a mood picker upper, I'd suggest reading TB3 by yours sincerely, only it's not finished yet (yet) and not edited, so it's not my best work. Anyway, I suggest that you read something else by me. Maybe Stars? But that's also a downer. And I don't then 'm you want one of those right now...**

 **Eh. Just read something by anybody. But I recommend checking out Dorian Havilliard's stuff. It's pretty good.**

 **Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays (and few days off of school if you're still in school)!**

 **-Awesomeninja09**


End file.
